Total Drama Island 2 Trailer
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Like the title suggests, this is a trailer for a sequel of Total Drama Island I am working. It contains all 22 of the original campers plus 11 brand-new. Read on and find out who they are!


Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a trailer for a future Total Drama Island parody. It will include 33 characters with 22 of them being the original characters from the old show. I am not starting it anytime soon because I want to get a few things done first. For now, take a gander at the new campers. Anyway, I don't own Total Drama Island! Enjoy!

Inside a small dark room, two men sit in a chair each. The first one was handsome with short black hair while the other one was bigger and muscular with dark skin clad in a chef's uniform.

"So what are we doing here again, Chris?" The bigger man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad you asked, Chef!" Chris said with a wide grin. "Though, let me ask you a question. Did you enjoy the last season?"

Chef then gotten a rare happy smile on his face. "Did I? How could I NOT enjoy the last season!? Man, thinking of all the times we tortured all those kids, I just get Goosebumps!"

Chris chuckled at this. "Same here, dude. Same here. Still, a few party-poopers hated the show."

"Yeah, so what if the kids nearly got killed, it's their own fault for coming on the show in the first place." Chef said without sympathy.

"Word." Chris nodded. "But while we haters, we have a LOT of fans of the show. The ratings are off the chart!"

"Yeah, this has been one of the best shows ever!" Chef nodded.

"And they LOVED the original campers! People like Gwen, Duncan and Geoff are top fan-favourites by far!" Chris smiled. "Even Heather has a decent fan-base."

Chef's eyes bugged out. "You're kidding me… Heather actually has FANS?"

"Hey, don't believe me, can't blame you but the stats don't lie!" Chris shrugged.

"If you say so, man… I mean I guess SOMEBODY gotta like her…" Chef shrugged.

"Anyway, I wanted to make an all-new season with all-new campers but seeing the fans of the old campers, I wished there was some way I could include them again." Chris said.

Chef raised an eyebrow. "And I take it you thought something."

"Yep, I did." Chris nodded with a wide grin. "I was thinking of doing a Favourites VS Favourites VS Fans one!"

Chef's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass face off against each other along with eleven new campers!" Chris smirked.

"So this time, we will be terrorizing THIRTY-THREE kids?" Chef smirked.

"Yeah and think of the new drama with all the couples like Trent & Gwen, Harold & LeShawna, Duncan & Courtney and more!" Chris said. "And who knows maybe we will get some new romances too!"

"And I take it that you already got a good idea for the eleven new fans!" Chef quizzed.

Chris nodded. "Yes, I sent out applications all across America for kids to try out for the second season! And I am happy with the choices I made!"

"Really? Who are they?" Chef asked.

"I show them one by one." Chris smirked holding up a remote. "I am happy to say that each one is a new teenage stereotype!"

With that the host pushed the play button on the remote turning on a screen. Chef eagerly waited for the movie to unfold.

**(Audition No. 1)**

The camera tuned in on a room. It was very depressing-looking.

"Mother, father, I do NOT want to do this!" A teenage male voice scolded off-screen.

"Nonsense, sweetie! It is literally for your own good!" An adult female voice said. "You spend too much time in your room doing who-knows-what!"

"That's right, son. You should go out and socialise with other teenagers! And who knows? Maybe you will knock the ladies dead and become the next Justin!" An adult male voice said.

"Great, just what I need, a bunch of loud, annoying, disrespecting people literally crawling on me." The teenage voice said sarcastically. "And besides I don't WANT to socialise with other teenagers! The only person who understands me is me…"

"Well, like it or not, you don't have a choice. You are going to audition for that show so get your butt in front of that camera and wow them!" The female voice said a bit angry.

Suddenly, the teenager got pushed in front of the camera before he recovered himself and glared off-screen. He then looked at the camera with a slightly peeved looked on his face.

He was about the same size of Trent with pale skin, long black hair and emotionless black eyes with small dark rings around them. His attire consists on a purple coat (which had a couple of crosses on the tail), a black shirt with a thin white cross on it, black trousers and black boots. He looks like one of those people who spend their free time at the graveyard.

"Greetings, sun-dwellers, I am Blake and I am being forced against my will to audition for this stupid show. I apologise if I am wasting your time with this video but it is the only way I can get my parents to lay off me." The boy said before looking off-screen. "Can I leave now?"

"Tell a bit about yourself!" The mother's voice said.

Blake gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine… Now let's see now. I don't like staying in the sun so I prefer darker weather. I am NOT fond of animals unless they are banished from society and into darkness like ravens or bats. I don't like bright colours as you can see by my clothes and room." He then looked off-screen again. "Now?"

"Keep going, sweetie!" The mother's voice shouted.

Blake then growled. "I am the only person who understands me. I like depressing songs. I like to visit graveyards at night and I like to write poetry. I also like to cut my own wrists but my bothersome parents and teachers banned it."

He then rolled up one sleeve revealing a lot of scars of his wrist.

"Perfect! Scars! Fan-girls LOVES scars!" The father's voice beamed.

Blake then rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I am only doing this because I am being forced against my will. Believe me, these are five minutes I will NEVER retrieve."

With that, he walked off-screen.

"Oh, sweetie, wait!" The mother's voice said.

"We are not done filming yet!" The father's voice said.

**(End Audition No. 1)**

Chef blinked twice. "That kid scares me. And we both know that it is VERY rare for me to get scared."

"Yeah…" Chris said scratching his face. "But he seems like a grumpy person and grumpy people are very fun to torture. Though, rating-wise, putting Blake on the show is a gamble. Cutting his wrists will either increase rating or create a lot of angry e-mails."

**(Audition No. 2)**

The camera focused on a room. Most particularly, a teenage girl on her knees on top of her bed holding a magazine. On the wall behind her were a lot of posters with handsome men on them including Chris and some of the other boys of the first season.

The girl was the same height as Cody with brown spongy hair and aqua eyes. She wore a yellow bow in her hair, a white long-sleeved shirt, a yellow jumper dress, white socks and yellow shoes. She seemed to have a cheerful look on her face.

She then gave a cute giggle. "Hellooooo, Mr. Maclean! My name is Honey and I want to audition for the show, Total Drama Island! What makes you think I will be good on the show?"

Honey then started to count her fingers. "Um, because I love the show very much, I know every camper and Challenge by heart, I like cute animals, I like making friends and…"

She then paused before she sighed.

"I want to find the right boy for me." Honey said. "I like boys a lot. Rock stars, supermodels, TV stars or just the regular yet hot jock. You name it. Duncan, Trent and Geoff are some of my favourites!"

She then sighed sadly. "But they already have girlfriends. Can't say I am surprised though. Thankfully, this will be a Favourites VS Favourites VS Fans so I get to meet hot new boys and maybe even hook up with a boy from the first season who doesn't have a girlfriend yet. And when I meet him, we will stare lovingly into each other's eyes over the light of the romantic moon and…"

Honey then sighed lovingly. "And that's why I want to go on this show. To find my one true love so we can live happily ever after! Who knows? Maybe I get super-lucky and hook up with Justin! So if you like teenagers who are determined to find their soul-mate, pick me!"

She then finished her audition with a giggle, wink and wave.

**(End Audition No. 2)**

"Honey, the stereotype fan-girl…" Chef mused. "I can't say how I think she will be an entertaining character."

"Yep, there is nothing like watching a hopeless romantic trying to get a date!" Chris chuckled. "Success or failure, it will make very good drama."

**(Audition No. 3)**

The camera now focused on a gym. Or at least it looks like a gym. If it wasn't for the bed and dresser, nobody would have guessed it was someone's room.

Suddenly, a muscular figure zoomed from the left side of the screen and started to assault a punching bag chained to the ceiling with a series of punches. He was the same size as DJ, was African-American and had bandages around his hands. He has short trimmed black hair, brown eyes, a bright red shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

He then noticed the camera. "Hey there, y' all. Mikey's here and he is ready to kick butt!"

Mikey then started to throw a few more punches at the punching bag. "Dude, if it is the Challenge is physical, I will own everyone! I have you guys know that I am captain of the boxing team at my school!"

He then stopped throwing punches at the punching bag and pointed at the camera with a smirk. "I am one of the strongest teens in America! I can beat anybody and anyone who dares messes me! I LOVE hearing the sound of wimps cry in the morning!"

Mikey then went crazy punching air. "What, what, what? Ya want PROOF that I am good to be on the show! Check out the swift handwork! Check out my burly arms! Check it! Check it! Check it!"

The boxer then stopped to smirk cockily at the camera. "I am going to WIN Total Drama Island! Whoever thinks they are going to beat ME is dead wrong! I'll show ya! I'll show ya all!"

He then punched the air again.

POW!

Mikey's eyes widened after he just punched a decent-sized hole in the wall.

"Woah-oh…"

"MIKEY!" A female voice shouted off-screen making Mikey wince. "Did you punch out the wall again?"

"Um, no, ma." Mikey lied.

"Boy, you better be telling the truth, otherwise I am going to kick your butt!" The mother's voice shouted angrily.

Mikey gulped nervously before walking over to the camera.

"Sorry, dude, gotta wrap this up. Remember, Mikey for Total Drama Island 2 winner!"

**(End Audition No. 3)**

"I can see the repair bills going up just for bringing that kid here." Chef said shaking his head.

"Maybe but if he is just as aggressive as he claims, he will create a LOT of conflict." Chris shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he might even be a male Eva."

**(Audition No. 4)**

The camera focused on someone's bedroom. The sound of water rushing can be heard in the background as steam slowly rolls in from the left. Suddenly, the noise of a faucet being turned as the sound of rushing water goes away.

A few seconds later, a beautiful young woman who looked like she is in her early twenties walked by the camera clad in only a pink towel. She had beautiful, shining long snow white hair with her bangs covering her left eye showing over her crystal blue right one.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking. What is a young woman who is either 21 or 22 auditioning a show where the contestants have to be teenagers?" The woman asked before walking off-screen. "Well, I can't blame you. You see, my name is Belle and I am just turned 17 a couple of months."

The towel she was wearing flew across the screen.

"Yes, I know, I know. Me? A teenager? But ask my parents, teachers and friends, I AM a teenager. I guess I am just an early bud to blossom. I guess that is the reason why all of the boys at school like me. I mean, I get at least 20 love letters in my locker each day. Sometimes they are from teachers, janitors, chefs… even people who don't even go to my school. They are all nice to me but I am not ready for a boyfriend yet."

She then walked back on-screen wearing clothes. She had on a light blue sleeveless dress with white clouds in it and red heels. She then sat down on her bed.

"Speaking of popularity, one of my fans suggested I'll go on the show because I have a face for television." Belle said. "So I said why not? Oh, and she also said that if I go on the show, it will get a lot of ratings. So I said "why not" and applied for this."

**(End Audition No. 4)**

The two men sat in silence for a moment.

"She HAS to win." Chef said with heart-shaped eyes.

"She have to, she have to, she have to!" Chris nodded with heat-shaped eyes as well.

**(Audition No. 5)**

The camera then focused on a bunch of trees and bushes in a park. The only people on the screen were birds on the trees chirping. It seemed like a normal scene.

Until a bush shook a bit.

SNAP!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the whole screen started to flash white. The flash goes fades away to reveal a boy slightly taller than Honey with a camera around his neck, sandy brown hair, brown eyes and a smirk on his face. He has on a white and grey striped long-sleeved shirt, a brown journalist's vest, tan trousers and grey old sneakers. He stood in front of the camera.

"Ha! Betcha you didn't see that coming, did ya?" The boy smirked. "My name is Frank. I am a journalist-in-training!"

He then went into one of his many vest pockets and pulled out a pencil and notepad before writing something down. "I have the potential to be a great journalist. After all, my father is a journalist and my father's father and my father's father's father!"

Frank then put his pencil on his ear while smirking. "And I am not just some stupid paparazzo who blindly wasted their film. I have you know I am the best photographer for the school paper! I can't believe to tell you the secrets I revealed in the whole school!"

He then crosses his arms while thinking.

"Hmm, let's see. I am good at sneaking, I can smell a secret from a mile away and I KNOW when someone is being nervous." Frank said. He then smirked again. "The first season have so many scandalous secrets that could make me the king of photographers that I couldn't resist auditioning for this show."

SNAP!

Frank's smirk widened after taking another picture. "Put me on the show and I can ensure that the word "Drama" in "Total Drama Island" won't be just a name!"

"There you are!" A gruff angry voice shouted off-screen.

Frank's eyes widened before he looked off-screen. "Uh-oh!"

Suddenly, an angry blonde football player came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the vest.

"You! You're the nerd who blabbed to that stupid paper and told everyone about my affair!" The football player snapped. "Because of you, both of my girlfriends broke up with me!"

"S-Sorry… But I am just giving what the paper wants!" Frank said holding onto his camera as if he is trying to protect it.

"Oh, really? Well, do you know what I want?" The football player asked.

"An interview?" Frank quizzed.

"NO! To put your face in with your camera!"

He then put Frank under his arm and started to walk off.

"Sorry, I gotta leave! Remember, put Frank on the show for secrets revealed!"

With that, Frank and the football player went off-screen.

**(End Audition No. 5)**

Chef stared at the screen with wide eyes. "You are letting a JOURNALIST on the show!? Dude, have you gone mad!?"

"What? I believe Frank is right. He WILL cause a lot of drama and reveal a lot of scandalous secrets among the other campers!" Chris shrugged.

"But what's stopping him from revealing OUR secrets?" Chef asked.

"Well, I…" Chris said before he paused with his eyes widened. "Um, oops…"

**(Audition No. 6)**

The camera then focused on a pair of beady eyes.

"Oh, is it working?" A young female Japanese voice asked.

"Hai. I think so. Go on, amai." Another female Japanese voice said.

"Hai!

The face then ran back revealing a plain-looking room. There are a few cracks in the wall. The person with beady eyes revealed to be a frail-looking girl a few inches shorter than Honey. She has black hair tied in two pigtails and a white lily in her ear. She was wearing a dark blue sailor uniform with a red ribbon tied around it. It looked like the usual Japanese school uniform. She also has white socks.

"Ano… konnichiwa… W-Watashi namaeha Yuri-chan." The girl said shyly bowing politely. "I… want to audition for Total Drama Island 2. It is one of my favourite TV shows ever since my family came to America from Japan. I really want to be on the show."

She then sat down on her bed. "I watched all of the episodes and all of the characters by heart. I know I don't look like it but I really want to go on the show."

Yuri-chan then looked at her feet. "B-Besides… I kind of need the prize money… My whole family do… Especially my father…"

She then looked back at the camera. "But anyway, I will do my best to do well in the Challenges and get along with everyone. So please put me on the show, Maclean-san."

She then gave a small smile while giving a small giggle.

**(End Audition No. 6)**

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's very cute." Chef said.

"Yeah, I don't expect much entertainment from Yuri-chan but her sweetness may get us quite a few more fans." Chris shrugged.

**(Audition No. 7)**

The camera then focused on a room. It was the same colour as camouflage clothes you see on soldiers. Suddenly, a young man about the size of Duncan marched from off-screen.

He has short brown hair, a camouflage cap, a camouflage jacket, a black shirt, camouflage trousers and brown boots. His eyes were grey and stern as he turned to the camera military style before giving it a salute.

"Greetings, Mr. Maclean. Cadet Roger here." The boy said in an adult-like voice. "I wish to audition for Total Drama Island."

He then got into a fighting stance.

"I believe I will be a strong competitor on the show. I am physically fit, I know a few kinds of martial arts for hand-to-hand combat AND I am skilled with guns." Roger said. He then paused. "Actually, I never fired a real gun before but I been taught to."

"I am also used to harsh weathers, tough obstacles and dealing with disobedient maggots because my father is a colonel." He said throwing a series of punches and kicks. "Speaking of disobedient maggots, I'll intend to whip a few people from the first show to shape. Especially that Duncan person. I honestly don't see how that Courtney woman could get smitten for someone like him."

Roger then looked at the camera with his arms behind his back. "But I am going to leave him be his disgusting way for now if I get in. Right now, I am going to whip my team into shape when I first get in. I will make them run through mud, climb high walls and make them do at least 50 push-ups each day!"

He then punched into his palm with a small yet dark smirk on his face.

"Believe me, I am a quite to be reckoned. I am strict, loud and quite the slave-driver! I might maggots would want to vote me off because I am scary but you will see that they NEED me. I will most likely be one of the strongest players if not the top one and I have a lot of experience with leadership so they won't take me out unless they acknowledge as a threat!"

He then pointed at the camera.

"I am going to win Total Drama Island and nobody's going to stop me!" Roger said before giving a salute. "Roger, signing off!

**(End Audition No. 7)**

"I think I like this kid." Chef beamed.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." Chris chuckled. "I don't know how long Roger will last but he is literally Duncan's polar opposite. The conflict those two will create is too good to pass up."

**(Audition No. 8)**

The camera focused on a room where the bed, walls and carpet are pink. Sitting on a bed was a blonde girl the same size as Lindsay. She have long blonde hair, aqua eyes, a light pink sunhat, a pink dress, a white handbag and red high-heels. She seemed to be glaring at the camera.

"Is that stupid camera yet, Worthington?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Y-Yes, Miss Megan, in fact we are filming right now." A voice said off-screen.

Megan then smiled and nodded. "Good. Greetings, Chris Maclean. My name is Megan and I wish to be on your show, Total Drama Island!"

She then flipped through her hair. "I believe I have more than enough qualities to be on the show. Heck, I believe I can win the whole thing single-handedly. After all, I got all I need to win!"

She then started to count her fingers. "I am rich… I am beautiful… And… And…"

Megan then paused in thought before shrugging. "And what's more is there, really?"

"Miss, you have to add more qualities than that…" Worthington's voice groaned off-screen.

Megan put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean? Everyone knows that money and beauty makes the world around! It's just that ugly, poor people slows it down! That's all!"

"Miss…" Worthington's voice groaned.

"Now, silence! You're ruining my audition video!" Megan snapped before she coughed. "Anyway, like I said, I am rich and beautiful and no doubt win this whole thing single-handedly! Now, since I am going to stay at your resort for eight weeks, I am going to…"

"Wait, did you say resort?" Worthington's voice asked.

"I thought I told you not to butt in!" Megan snapped angrily. "And yes, I did say resort, why?"

"Miss, there is something you should know about it."

"Yes?"

"It is not really a resort."

Megan's eyes widened.

"It is just a ruse Chris Maclean thought of to tick the campers off." Worthington's voice said. "Anyone who watches the show knows that he loves to make everyone's lives miserable."

"So… So that means no resort?" Megan said horrified.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady…" Worthington's voice said.

Suddenly, she then started to think. "The resort is a lie… But, I don't get it. Wait a second…"

"W-What is it?"

Suddenly, Megan started to do a posh laugh. "Oh, Worthington, you are so ignorant but it is exactly that makes you so funny!"

"Huh?"

"Worthington, I think you are mixed up. This so-called resort lie is for the POOR campers!" Megan smiled.

"You're kidding…" Anyone could sense the lack of emotion in the response.

"Nope! The hotel is for VVRBAIP members like me only!" Megan said.

"VVRwhat?"

"VVRBAIP. It stands for very, very rich, beautiful and important person." Megan explained.

"…Clever."

"I must admit, you actually had me going Worthington. You poor simple man." Megan said. "It's a good thing you work for someone rich and beautiful like me to teach the way of the upper class!"

She giggled as she clapped her hands together proud of herself for correcting a mistake. A loud groan could be heard.

"Ugh… I hate my life."

**(End Audition No. 8)**

Chef blinked twice before he shook his head in hopelessness. "Greaaaaat. Just what we need. A Heather clone."

"More like a mix of Heather and Lindsay. She seemed to have a bit of a attitude problem but she doesn't seem all that bright." Chris explained.

**(End Audition No. 9)**

The camera focused in as weird rap music started to play. Suddenly, a blue came out of nowhere and started to beat-box in front of the screen. Or at least try to. He was about the same size as Frank. He had dark sunglasses covering his eyes, a white beanie hat covering his hair, a pink coat, a lime-green shirt, pink slacks, black shoes, a heavy-looking medallion and gold rings around his fingers. He then started to rap.

**(Yo, yo, yo, what's up my peeps?)**

**(Nick Boy in the hizzhouse)**

**(Coming live from all the way in house)**

**(I wish to trash the contest known as TDI)**

**(You heard me I'm here to take it, to shake it, to bake it, baby)**

**(And catch myself a woman, maybe)**

**(These favourites, they will be kissing my feet)**

**(Because my rap cannot me beat)**

**(I'm a mammal with flair, it's not even funny)**

**(I'm going on TDI cause me want funny)**

**(Now, let's skip introductions and get to the main point)**

**(Let Nick Boy's awesome rap get through to your heart)**

**(DONE!)**

Nick Boy then went on his knees pointing up at the sky. When he was done, he looked at the screen with a smirk.

"So what do you say, Chris Dog?"

**(End Audition No. 9)**

Chef was speechless. "What… Was that?"

"I… I have NO idea." Chris said just as stunned. "I think I had a good reason for letting him on the show but I forgot."

**(Audition No. 10)**

The camera focused on a tennis court. The sound of a tennis balls being hit in the background signalling that the time that the camera was being filmed.

"YOO-HOO!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a face with short brown hair and gold eyes suddenly appeared on the screen. It then skipped back revealing it was a cheerful-looking teenager. He have an orange tennis visor, a white shirt, white wristbands, orange shorts, white socks and orange sneakers. He also had a tennis racket in one hand and a tennis ball in the other.

"Heya there, Mr. Maclean! Ace's the name, tennis' my game! And I want to be on Survivor!"

He then threw the tennis ball in the air and started to bounce it on his racket with excellent skill.

"As you can see, I am a tennis player but not just any tennis player! I am the captain of the tennis club at my school!" Ace smiled. "I guess that's because my dad was a tennis champion as well."

He then stuck his racket under one leg to bounce the ball high. Ace then held his hand in the air and caught the ball.

"Pretty neat, eh? And it is just that skill which may help me on Total Drama Island! I am fast, I am athletic and I don't quit easily!" Ace smiled. "So I think I will be a great asset to the team!"

He then chuckled. "Besides, Total Drama Island is one of my favourite TV shows! I watched it every episode, know all of the campers by heart and been practicing to go on the show!"

Ace then grinned. "I want to know all the favourites more than I know! I want to know what is Owen's favourite food or what exactly is Izzy wanted by the RCMP for? In return, I will do best to help them. Who knows maybe I will help Tyler with his lack of physical skills at sports.

"Still, that doesn't mean I won't interact with my team-mates. After all, we WILL be on the same team." Ace shrugged. "I cannot wait to talk with my fellow fans about who liked the most or what is your favourite Challenge! Also, I want to get to know each and every one of them. I cannot WAIT to get on Total Drama Island!"

He then threw his tennis ball in the air before readying his racket. He then swung it with all his might.

SMASH!

Ace's eyes widened as the ball hit the camera breaking it in ten pieces and knocking it over making it look like it is shooting as the sky.

Suddenly, groans could be heard. Ace's sheepish face came on-screen to show at least ten reflections of him.

"Whoops… Um, sorry…"

"Ace… You will be the death of me…"

**(End Audition No. 10)**

"He kinda reminds me of Owen except fitter and less gross." Chef noted.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing as well. He seemed like the friendly yet slightly annoying jock type." Chris said. "While he didn't give us much entertainment in that video, I could tell he will be a big character."

**(Audition No. 11)**

The camera focused on a room. There were a LOT of books but aside from that it was no different from any other room.

"Angelo, no! If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! I am not going on this stupid show!" A female voice shouted off-screen.

"Aw, come on, Victoria! It will as fun as a good old-fashioned hootenanny!" A male western voice said off-screen.

"Well, I don't CARE!" The female voice snapped harshly. "I don't even watch the stupid show! Besides, I have to study for my autumn exams!"

"Sis, your exams in two months. I reckon that you can put off a little time just to go on this show." The male voice said.

"But, Angelo! If I gave them a little, they'll go a mile!" The female voice snapped. "The answer's no! And that's final!"

There was then a short pause.

"All right, then. You win. You don't have to agree to go on the show." The male voice said.

"Thank you." The female voice said relief.

"You just have to be on the show!"

"Wait. What the heck does that supposed to… HEY!"

Sounds of struggling, grunts and things being knocked off the shelf can be heard.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Just stop being a pain and hold still!"

"No, let go!

"NEVER!"

A minute later, a tall African-American young man in his late teens walked on-screen with a smirk. He has short black hair, brown eyes, a tan cowboy hat, a long-sleeved red button-up cowboy shirt, a light blue bandana, blue jeans, a brown belt with a gold bull buckle and light brown cowboy boots.

"Howdy, there, pardners. The name is Angelo." The man said tipping his hat. "I am a big fan of your show, Total Drama Island. The stunts you do there is more daring than a good old-fashioned bull-riding! Just thinking about me hooting it up with the other favourites make me all wanna shout "YEE-HAW!"

With that, he grabbed his cowboy hat and waved it in the air. Suddenly, he put it back on his head with a sad look on his face.

"But, sadly. I am going to be a counsellor at a rodeo camp and while I love to go on this show, I just can't…"

He then brightened back up.

"But don't get all down in the mud! I didn't make this video just to tell you that! I am actually auditioning for my lil' sis! Here, let me get her."

With that, Angelo walked off-screen. A moment later, he came back carrying over a dark-skinned teenage girl about the same height as Heather bound and gagged trying desperately to break free. Her hands and feet were tied together while her mouth was gagged with a bandana. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, grey checkered trousers, a white belt and grey go-go boots. She does NOT look happy.

"You see, this young lady right here is Victoria, my sister." Angelo smiled. "You see, she is not like me. Instead of going and riding on horses, she prefers to… study. I mean, don't get me wrong. Studying, okay but this little lady has studying on the brain. She studies on days when she doesn't have to. In short, she is a study-holic! Say hi, Victoria."

With that, he took off the bandana covering Victoria's mouth.

"ANGELO, YOU CREEP! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU HARD, **I'LL **FEEL IT!" Victoria shouted before turning to the camera. "AND YOU FREAKS! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GOING AND PLAYING YOUR STUPID SURVIVOR CLONE GAME! I GOT TOO MUCH TO STUDY FOR! YOU GOT THAT! TOO MUC…"

That was all she got out before Angelo gagged her with the bandana again.

"Ignore her. She is just a bit cranky because I tied her up." Angelo chuckled.

Victoria grunted angrily at this.

"Anyway, please take my sister. She seriously needs to get out and have fun and what's better than Total Drama Island." Angelo said sitting on top of Victoria causing her to make angry grunts.

**(End Audition No. 11)**

Chef simply smirked. "We SOOO have to put her on."

"I SOOO agree, my friend." Chris chuckled. "Nothing causes drama then bringing in kids being forced to come to camp against their own free-will."

"So the new campers are Blake, Honey, Mikey, Belle, Frank, Yuri-Chan, Roger, Megan, Nick Boy, Ace and Victoria, eh?" Chef said.

"Yep, an emo, a boy-lover, a slighter-psychotic fighter, a beautiful heartthrob, a journalist, a shy foreigner, a son of a military colonel, a spoilt brat, a wannabe rapper, an energetic athlete and a study-holic." Chris nodded.

"Man, I can't wait to see how they will interact with the other campers." Chef smirked. "AND how we can torture all of them!"

"And I am still thinking about the Challenges!" Chris chuckled.

"Just one thing." Chef said. "Isn't 33 campers going to be a bit much?"

"It is but don't worry, I think I can buy enough things for everyone." Chris shrugged. "If not, tough luck!"

Both men started to laugh heartily.

"So when is the season starting?" Chef asked.

"Not soon because I am still sorting out some things. But once things are finished, I WILL start!" Chris reassured.

"I can't wait!" Chef said clapping his hands in excitement.

"Me too, man. Me too." Chris chuckled.

There it is! How was it? Like I said, I am not starting this anytime soon and I WILL eventually. Review away!


End file.
